Parents to Kids
by Trident449
Summary: Percy and Annabeth broke up at eighteen because of a misunderstanding. Now, their children, Wiley Jackson and Thina Conant meet each other at school and start to date. What ensues?
1. Meeting

**Percy and Annabeth broke up at eighteen because of a misunderstanding. Now, their children, Wiley Jackson and Thina Conant meet each other at school and start to date. What ensues?**

Thina POV

Starting a new school is tough. It always is. Being a grandchild of the god didn't always mean I was better in school than other demigods. I still had dyslexia and ADHD; guess a demigod's genes are stronger than a mortal's.

My name is Thina Conant, daughter of Andrew Conant and Annabeth Chase. My mother, Annabeth, was a demigod daughter of Athena. My dad is just a regular mortal, but he can see through the Mist. It wasn't absurd to me or him when my mother explained that she was a demigod from the odd things we've seen.

Anyway, I've been kicked out of two schools at only sixteen years old. I didn't exactly have a clean criminal record, either. Shoplifting, anyone? In my defense, my mom thinks my dad is a descendant of Hermes from quite a few generations back.

Plus, as of now, my parents are going through a nasty divorce. Currently, my mom has custody, but my dad is fighting hard to get me. I only get a few weekend visits to see him and his girlfriend. Personally, I don't want to go with my dad. He's had this girlfriend of his since before my mother filed for divorce.

My mother is being surprisingly tolerant of the divorce, but a lot of the time I find her spacing out at random moments, like at the dinner table or when we went to the library for my research project at my old school. Sometimes I find her staring at a picture of a young man with raven black hair and green eyes.

I've never questioned her about it, but she seems regretful of the picture. Maybe even a little infatuated, too. It is pretty weird because he seems to be only a few years older than me. Is my mom a… a… pervert? Oh my gods.

Anyway, I entered the school only to bump into what looked like a jock. He was muscular with beautiful sea green eyes. I bent over to pick up his books and handed them to him. "Sorry," I muttered to him.

He shook his head, waving his hand in the air dismissively. "Don't worry," he replied. "It's my fault; the door's windows are too blurred for you to see inside. I should have been more careful."

He said that a bit loudly, and people around him started to snicker. He scowled. A guy who was about the same size as him walked up to him and hit him on the back of his head before pushing him. "Watch where you're going, Jackson," he said, his goons behind him laughing.

'Jackson's' scowl deepened, and he started to chant under his breath. "Can't use powers to hurt mortals, can't use powers to hurt mortals…"

My eyes widened as he said the word mortal. I stepped forward, setting myself between the bully and 'Jackson.' "Hey," I said, tapping the bully's shoulder. He turned and his face met my fist.

His head snapped to the side and he groaned, holding his face. I watched the bully's moves carefully, and he finally sent his fist at me. I lifted my knee and heard a crack come from his knuckles. He gingerly held his fist with his other hand.

"I'm not that easy," he said, a smirk growing on his face.

He kicked at my shin, but I stepped backward. "Sorry, but that's it," I replied. "No more for me."

I grabbed 'Jackson's' arm and pulled him away from the bully.


	2. Trouble

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson. I do own the OOC's, Wiley Jackson and Thina Conant.**

Thina POV

So we stopped once we got past a few hallways of the school. I brought my index finger to my lips to make sure he'd stay quiet when the ball rang. We stayed in place, frozen. Luckily, with my first-day instincts, I'd brought us to one of the less crowded hallways.

"Demigod?" I asked him quietly.

His eyes widened. "Yes," he admitted. "Only I'm more like seventy-five percent; grandchild of Poseidon, son of Persephone."

I nodded. "I'm a grandchild of Athena," I replied.

He seemed to be taking that in. "That makes sense. She _is_ the goddess of battle," he said slowly.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" I asked, setting my hands on my hips.

He gulped. "Um, nothing. Just that you were very… nice to the bully. By the way, you have nice shoes."

Flattery was not going to get him anywhere. "You know, Poseidon is god of the sea, and the sea doesn't like to be restrained. Are you sure you're not very impulsive?"

He turned red. "I think I take after Persephone," he replied quickly.

I laughed. "Don't worry; I won't ask any more questions as long as you answer this one: what's your name, grandson of Poseidon?"

He smirked, dropping+ to one knee. "Wiley Jackson, madam, at your service."

"I'm Thina," I replied.

He got up, but immediately his smirk fell when he looked behind me. "Um, Thina," he said, tapping my shoulder. "Look behind you."

I turned and saw a teacher, her eyes blazing. "And what are you two doing outside of class?"

Uh-oh.


	3. Dinnertime

(Five Weeks Later)

Wiley POV

My dad was infuriated that I got detention that day. Plus, the teacher that caught Thina and I was really harsh and convinced the principal that we had been skipping class regularly, even though it was only Thina's first day.

We think she's a monster. Not a Greek one, just a plain mortal monster, personality-wise.

Anyway, Thina and I started to…. Uh, date. Yeah. We started to date a week ago.

Not. Well, kind of. It's more of like an argumentative-sometimes tender relation. Nevertheless, my dad says he wants to meet her and her mother wants to meet me. My dad does not know that he already knows my girlfriend. And vice-versa for Thina, except I'm pretty sure I'm not her girlfriend.

Note the 'pretty sure' part. Not exactly sure I can be counted as a man because of cowardice. Nope, not against monsters. Nope, not against teachers. It's because I'm afraid of what her mom would think of me after she finds out I'm dating her daughter.

Hopefully, she won't think I'm too much of a threat because we are not telling her that I'm seventy-five percent… is the word god? Or is there a special heritage name for gods, like god-ish. Is it godly?

Anyway, it's not lying. Or fibbing. It's not the truth, either. But at least she won't think I attract monsters if she thinks I'm a regular mortal guy.

Unless she can smell me. Oh gods, are mothers like satyrs? Can they smell out demigods and bad boys so that they can tell their daughters to stay away from them? Oh my gods, what if her mother has a super-nose?

Okay, I'm hyperventilating. Are all guys this nervous when meeting their girlfriend's mother? Are they more nervous meeting their father? Then I think I have the advantage because my girlfriend doesn't really want me to meet her father.

Anyway, you think I'm talking about separate dinners, right? Haha, nope. I don't get the flattery of that. I can't tell a single lie to make me look better because my father will be sitting right next to me and it's the same for Thina.

It's going to be a long dinner; I can tell you that, especially with what my dad's wearing.

He opted for the formal look, making sure he and I wore matching black tuxedoes. I had a white dress shirt underneath and he had a light grey dress shirt underneath. We both had sea green bow-ties that match our eyes.

I tugged at the bow-tie restlessly; my ADHD was kicking in. I could not sit still for the ride to the restaurant we were going to. The restaurant we were going to was only a few miles away, but it felt like millennia before we arrived.

My dad must have known the restaurant was formal dress only because everyone walking in and out was wearing dresses and suits. Slowly, I led my dad through the front door to stop in front of a stunning woman in front of me.

"Th-Th-Thina?" I stuttered.

She smiled. "You look nice, Wiley," she said, a smirk growing on her flawless face.

I swallowed. "Y-you look amazing," I replied slowly, my eyes still taking her in.

I reached forward and grabbed her hand. I suddenly noticed her mother staring at me from behind her. She had a hard glare on her face as her eyes settled on me. "Um, hi," I said weakly. "You already know me, right?"

She nodded. "You're Wiley, right?"

That's right. She didn't know my last name because Thina feared she'd know my dad from her time at camp.

I nodded. "Nice to see you again, Mrs. Conant."

I said the wrong thing. She grimaced. "I'm getting divorce, remember Wiley?"

My dad appeared next to me, huffing and puffing. "Did you forget about your father, Wiley? Leave him to fend off rich women while they pounce on him to try to fix my hair?" he asked with a soft smile.

He turned to Mrs. Co- Thina's mom. She was frozen, staring at my dad. "Hi," my dad said. "I'm Percy Jackson. Nice to meet you."

Thina's mom finally moved, but it was to reach forward and smack my father. I watched helplessly as she began to yell at him.

"_Nice to meet you?_ You don't remember your girlfriend of almost three years?" she exploded.

Oh gods. This is not good.


	4. Arguement

**A/N: Annabeth has a secret. Heehee.**

Thina POV

It was terrifying.

My mom had this crazed look in her eyes. She yelled at Wiley's dad, Percy, with a few choice words until she noticed she was drawing a crowd. She grabbed Percy and pulled him outside.

"And you leave me for an Aphrodite girl!" my mother screeched at Percy once they had gotten far enough away from the restaurant.

Percy looked terrified, like he'd been through my mother's wrath before. "Annabeth, I didn't leave-"

My mother didn't allow him to continue. "Shut _up_! I saw you kissing that Aphrodite girl. Stop denying it!"  
>"She <em>charm-spoke <em>me!"

"So our love wasn't strong enough to break through charm-speak?"

Ouch, mom. That looked like that struck him deep. His face contorted from fear to anger.

"I never got over you! But look at you; you have a husband and a kid."

"Fuck you, Percy. I'm going through a divorce! And, look at you! I suppose you knocked up some poor unsuspecting woman just-"

My mom stopped suddenly. "So you knocked up some woman!" she substituted.

"No, his mother is Persephone!"

"So you loved the goddess more than me?"

"No, Annabeth. I loved you. But you left me because I was duped into kissing that Aphrodite girl. Plus, I saw you kissing Drake, son of Apollo. Persephone was a… consolation."

My mother avoided the subject of Drake. "So women are consolations, Kelp Face, eh? Nothing more to you?"

The nickname Kelp Face caused hurt to flash across Mr. Jackson's face. It must have held sentimental value to him at one time but it seemed an insult now to him.

"_You_ were more to me than any woman!"

Wiley seemed to stare incredulously at his father for his wrong choice of words. _Really _bad choice of words, Mr. Jackson.

"So I'm not a woman?" my mother countered, looking angry and hurt.

"Y- N- You are not a regular woman! You are half goddess, for Zeus' sake!"

"So I wasn't lady-like enough for you? I didn't exactly enjoy it when you gave me flowers or chocolates? Was I too much of a challenge?"

"You were a challenge, Annabeth, but one I was willing to play and someday marry! I loved you, and by leaving you ripped my heart out!"

"I was nothing to you," my mom said icily. "I was just a play-toy; someone you could test your corny pick-up lines with and practice the smiles that made women melt at your feet. You never loved me like I did. You abandoned me like Luke did."

Mr. Jackson was really upset by now. His face was really red and his eyebrows were scrunched together. "I _never_ abandoned you. _You _left me for _Drake._"

"He was only a… consolation," my mother mocked.

Finally, my mother got fed up. She grabbed me roughly by the arm, and pulled me away from Wiley's side. "You are never to see Wiley again, Thina. You hear me?"

I nodded numbly, casting a glance over to Wiley, mouthing '_We'll talk_.' He nodded.

I faintly heard Wiley's father saying the same thing to him before my mom pushed me into the car in anger.


End file.
